


Inmates in Training Pt.1- May 13th

by merrabeth



Series: A Fic a Day in May ^_^ [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, ian and mickey are both in juvie, it's gonna get smutty, not really love at first sight, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Heyyy you should do a prison (or juvie) AU! Like they don't know each other or only know of each other and the become cellmates or something similar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmates in Training Pt.1- May 13th

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the first part since I didn't have enough time to keep writing, but this shall get interesting, I promise.

Mickey glared at his sister through the glass window while he walked over to his designated seat and mirrored her actions as she picked up the phone.

“Cunt,” Mickey greeted.

“Chicken shit,” she said back.

“If I was chicken shit, I wouldn’t be in here,” Mickey reminded Mandy.

“Yeah, you also wouldn’t be in here if you were actually _smart_.”

Mickey snorted. “Hey, the pig had it comin’. Should’ve chosen a different profession.”

He sighed, leaning back in his seat and staring at his own reflection through the glass. This was Mickey’s second time here. Mandy was right: he _was_ chickenshit- but for good reason. His report said that he’d assaulted an officer, but under those words, it was a last attempt at hiding under the ironically best form of protection: Juvenile Detention Center.

“Do you need anything?” Her voice still harsh, and even, as if she wasn’t actually getting worried that her last brother, her favorite brother, wasn’t going to end up like the rest of them- or worst, his _father_.

Mickey smirked, seemingly aware of what his little sister was thinking. “Nah, I’m good.” He shrugged and leaned forward, getting comfortable. “Besides, the guy I bunk with is actually pretty cool. But don’t fucking tell him that- smug asshole,” Mickey grumbled.

“Oh yeah? What’s his name?”

And coincidentally- almost right on cue- the red head appeared from behind the door that Mickey had just been escorted through.

“ _Ian_?!” Mandy exclaimed, watching the walk to the end of the room to sit at the empty booth. Mickey watched him walk too, until he was brought out of some sort of trance by the fact that Mandy knew who he was.

“How the fuck do you know him?”

“He’s a Gallagher, dumbass. Remember Lip?”

The Gallagher name had struck him before Lip’s name had. Mickey wasn’t good with names, but everyone in their neighborhood knew about the Fucking Gallaghers. Not like he kept track of them, but putting two and two together that Ian was a Gallagher just seemed wrong. He almost questioned if Mandy was sure, but he knew that’d be pointless. They hadn’t spoken much in that first week, and he almost didn’t want to think about their first encounter

_“Bottom bunk, huh?” the red head asked, already making the climb to the bed above and breaking Mickey out of his own spacing thoughts. “Afraid of heights?”_

_Mickey wanted to give this kid the benefit of the doubt- Red was obviously trying to make small talk. Mickey shrugged, standing up and not really sure why. “Nah, man. I just like being on the bottom.”_

_It was silent for seconds as the red head made himself comfortable. Once the guy sat at the edge of the bed, legs dangling inches from where Mickey stood, a small smile grew._

_“I’ll keep that in mind,” he finally responded, the promise having Mickey’s face fall. Mickey hadn’t been here for half an hour and he was already getting propositioned. But this guy-_

_“I’m Ian,” he introduced himself, as if he was in Mickey’s mind._

_-Ian, with his green eyes boring into Mickey’s lazily, seemingly saw right through the Milkovich. But to make matters worse, Ian now had speculations –knew- that Mickey preferred taking it up the ass rather than shoving it up one. No. The worst part was that, while he tried to level with the unfazed red head, he felt himself liking the idea of him and Ian doing things._

_“Fuck off,” Mickey blurted out, jumping internally at the new feelings he were experiencing that were counterproductive to his plans._

_Ian was still there, unchanged by Mickey’s threat. Maybe he’d noticed something in Mickey? Not like it wasn’t impossible- the guy seemed to be able to read Mickey like a child’s book. He only shrugged, his small smile threatening to turn into a smile or worse: a grin. It all had Mickey rethinking things in an instant. Maybe Ian just made the comment to catch Mickey off guard. He didn’t necessarily look like a faggot._

_“I guess figuring out your name isn’t gonna be checked off my to-to list.”_

_Mickey grunted in response, changing into the uniform the guards had given the new inmates in training. Mickey made sure him and Gallagher didn’t speak for the rest of that week._

Ian hadn’t done as much as glanced over at where Mickey sat, staring as the boy started his conversation with someone. He’d tried his best to not thing about the guy that laid in the bed above him, or how sometimes his hand would fall over the edge when he slept. He always felt the urge to mess with the guy, joke with him and just watch him laugh and that’s what probably kept him from swatting Ian’s hand away when it fell off the edge.

But now Mickey had this new information. Ian had to be around Mickey’s age-16, 17 years old. He had to be the quiet one. An itching curiosity banged at his bones as he wondered what could quiet, sweet looking Ian Gallagher have possibly done to get himself locked up in here.

“Yo!” Mandy yelled, trying to get back her brother’s drifted attention.

Mickey didn’t miss a beat. “How did he end up in here?”

Mandy shrugged. “Fuck if I knew. I’m just upset I couldn’t get to him before he ended up in here. He looks pretty damn sexy in his uniform,” she claimed with a smirk as she tried to check out Ian who was leaning forward, giving the best advantage of stretching the blue fabric of his button down over his protruding muscles.

“Yeah, right. Whatever. I’m gonna go.” Mickey declared as he saw Mandy still trying hard and failing to get a clear picture of Ian; a picture that Mickey could see perfectly (the thought had him smiling to himself).

They left each other the way they greeted: throwing obscenities at each other with love.

Mickey sat in the cafeteria, waiting for visiting hour to be over and the inmates would be hauled off to some lame ass afternoon activity that focused on them becoming “civil members of society” or some shit.

The hour was almost over when Ian strutted through the door, arms raised over his head as he stretched out. Mickey knew now wasn’t the greatest time to check out Ian. And he wasn’t really for doing that in the first place. But nothing was right when it came to this Fucking Gallagher. And before he could stop himself, he was calling out to him.

“Ey, Ian!”

Ian’s eyes snapped to Mickey instantly, as if he’d been waiting for Mickey to come to his senses, or something like that. And if his eyes weren’t enough, the tight smile he held while he walked over was indication enough. Mickey could feel something beat as his insides. _What an asshole_.


End file.
